Life Little Stories!
by Greatness Alone
Summary: A series of love stories between Kiba and Hinata. I am also taking request for those who want to read a certain scenario between the two.
1. Chapter 1

Black and White

It never dawned on Kiba that maybe Hinata love him back. Their relationship was in black and white for him, no grey. He loved Hinata and she loved Naruto.

So whenever he would see her and the Blond together, he would turn his head or make a joke to hide the pain. He would never allow the pain it cause him to bubble to the surface, though a certain Bug User knew better.

He would take peace in the fact that Naruto was still madly in love with Sakura and only seen Hinata as a friend. That was the only thing that kept him sane but he knew that could only last for so long. No one could continue to ignore such a beautiful girl such as Hinata. She was great! Yeah, she had her flaws like everyone else, but her flaws did not matter to him because she was able to out shine them all.

But like it was for so many years, everything was in black and white. No matter how great he thought she was, she would only have eyes for Naruto.

He thought that he would grow to be an old man without at least telling the love of his life how he felt. He imagine the feeling would be similar to holding your breath, never being able to let go of that air trapped in your lungs.

He lied in the arms of the woman he loved as she cried over his body, pleading with him not to die. He didn't think he would die in the war nor that she would cry over him like this.

"Save those tears for the man you love." He said trying to stay strong. He knew his time was limited and he wanted her to hear his last words. "Hinata, I thought this would be something that I would take to my grave as an old man, He laughed "But that is not the case anymore." She shook her head not wanting to hear this, but he slowly placed his bloody hand on her cheek.

"Please listen to what I have to say." She finally stopped shaking her head, but the tears still fell. Even in this state that she was in, she was still able to take his breath away. Maybe his luck wasn't so bad since she would be the last sight he sees.

"Since we was children I have always loved you." Hinata pale eyes widen as shock took over her.

She waited to hear what he had to say next, but Kiba lost the energy to talk. Darkness started to engulf his vision, as he could not hear her screams anymore. So he just stared at her as her tears became heavier. He soaked in the last of her beauty as he finally drifted off. His life didn't ended in the fashion he thought it would, but he couldn't asked for anything better.

Lying in the arms of the woman he loved more than anything in the world, with the last words that he read from her mouth being, "I have always loved you too Kiba."


	2. White Eyes

White Eyes

Requested By Lilyflower

She was amazed when she found out how easy it was to just let things go. She remembered how quiet and shy she use to be. Though she was still soft spoken, she was not the shy, little girl she once was. The war snapped her out of that. Kami, she remembered how much she uses to love Naruto. A smile would cross her face every time she thought about how love sick she use to be.

But now, all of those things seem so long ago, even the war, which had claimed her cousin's life. All of those things felt like distant memories to her but one memory felt fresh every time she thought about it.

"_Why Kiba?" She asked as he hopped onto the back of his partner. "Why are you leaving?" The question seemed simple enough for him to answer but the look in his face told her that was not the case. _

"_Hinata, I just need a break from it all." He answered, which only anger her more. What kind of answer was that? What did he need a break from and why could he not tell her what it was? _

"_Kiba, I don't understand." Her timid voice betrayed the anger that was building up in her gut. _

_He smiled before shaking his head. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll be back soon."_

That was the first time Kiba had ever lied to her, because it had been ten years since he left the village. She thought back to the first day he enter her life, a memory that she was very fond of.

_She was practicing her genital fist after being scalded by her father for not picking up a particular technique fast enough. It was raining hard all week and the cold chill seeped into her body as she continued to strike the practice dummy. Even though the cold was becoming unbearable, she remembered being very thankful for the rain. She did not want anyone to see her tears. That was the one weakness she was not willing to show anyone. _

"_You got a pretty, strong strike White Eyes." Hinata fell back as she was startle by the sudden voice. She looked up to see Kiba kneeling on top of her practice dummy. He had the same smirk on his face that he was able to duplicate year after year. _

_She looked around to see that she was covered in mud and knew that her father was going to be mad if she returned home like this. Just the thought of it cause tears to escape her eyes again. This day just kept getting worse. _

"_Hey, hey, hey." She brought her attention back to the Fang Boy. "I'm sorry if I scared you White Eyes, so there is no reason to cry." He jumped down and extended his hand to help her up from the mud._

"_Ho-how did you know I-I was crying?" Great, now someone had seen her cry. _

_Again he smiled. "I can smell the salt coming from your eyes." He said proudly pointing at his nose. But when her expression did not change he started to get worried. She watched, as he looked her up and down before reaching down and grabbing a big ball of mud. She had no idea what he was planning on doing until he placed the mud-ball into her hands. _

"_Hit me!" He took a step back holding out his arms so that she had a direct shot. _

"_What?" She asked forgetting to stutter. "Why?" Was this boy crazy? She recognized the red fang tattoos on his face. He was an Inuzuka. Her father had told her about how wild and feral they could be. But this one seemed goofier than anything else._

"_Go on, hit me with it." He ordered as he closed his eyes. _

"_Why do you wa-want me to hit y-you?" He opened his eyes to look at her as if she already knew the answers. _

"_Because, you're sad about getting all muddy right? So to cheer you up, I am giving you the chance to pay me back." She continued to stare at the boy as his brown hair feel over his face because of the rain. _

"_Will you be mad?" She question. Kiba put down his arms as he let go of a sigh. He walked up to her, grabbing her arm and forcing her to hit him in the face with the mud-ball. She looked on in shock as the rain-wash the mud down his face and onto his shirt. _

"_We Inuzukas are not afraid of getting duty!" He boasts. Looking at him, with a grin that spread across his face, she could not help but laugh. Before she knew it, they were both laughing and smiling in the rain. "See, that was not so hard." _

"_No, it was not." She laughed. _

_He extended his hand to her again. "Hi, my name is Inuzuka Kiba. What is yours?" _

_She paused for a minute, but she grabbed his. His grip was strong, but still genital. "My name is Hyūga Hinata. Nice to meet you."_

Since then, Kiba was the only consent good thing in her life. She remembered being overjoyed when she found out that they was on the same team. She admitted, Shino worried her a little, but it worked out for the best. Another memory that remained fresh was a few years after Naruto left the village to train.

"_Are you sure Hinata?" Shino questioned. She knew he was worried but she would be fine. _

"_Stop trying to baby her Shino, she's a big girl. If White Eyes want to spar with me seriously, then I'm ready." Kiba yelled from the other side of the field. _

"_I am not worried about her, why? Because she is more skill than you in hand to hand combat." Shino replied. _

"_Guys," Hinata began but Kiba cut her off. _

"_Don't underestimate us Inuzukas Bug Head!" He dropped down onto all fours. "Get ready Hinata, I am not holding back." As Shino predicted, Hinata was more skilled than Kiba, which resulted in him losing the match. _

"_Ah, got damn it! I thought I had you this time." Kiba yelled rubbing his hands through his hair out of frustration. _

"_I'm sorry Kiba, I didn't mean," He placed his finger on her lips causing her to stop mid sentence. Her face grew bright red as his finger left her lips. _

"_Don't you dare apologize for your strength Hinata." His voice was so serious that Hinata felt as if she was in trouble, which only made her want to apologize even more. "You are strong Hinata, physically and mentally. That's something to be proud of."_

_She smiled, not knowing what to say. She wonder how someone who always said exactly how he felt, was still such a mystery to her. _

"_After all, I won't take it easy on you next time!" His laughter was contagious. All he had to do was crack a smile and she would find herself laughing in no time at all. _

She laughed a little thinking about the fun times they shared with each other. He was always at her side, always looking over her. But now that she haven't seen or talk to him in ten years, she realized just how much she missed him. She was so caught up on Naruto. She didn't regret it as Naruto put her on the path to becoming stronger, but it was Kiba who continue to support her on that path.

She found herself thinking more and more about him as time passed. When he first left, she was so angry with him. Around that time she started to realize that Kiba was more than just a friend to her. She was not a professional when it came to love, so maybe she loved him since the first day they met. She could not say honestly, but she knew that was the case now.

Like everyday, she would return to Team 8's training ground and practice a few of the basics, just like Neji taught her to. It was something that she would do to ease her mind.

"Hai!" She screamed as strike the post.

"Hai!"

"Hai"

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

"Woah there! You got a pretty strong strike there, White Eyes."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this story Lilyflower!**


End file.
